


On My Way Home To You

by BrownFoxx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caryl, Divorce, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Mandrea, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Remarriage, Second Chances, Sexting, Surprise Pairing, friendships, no zombies, snob, trust fund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownFoxx/pseuds/BrownFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is happily remarried to Carol after a disastrous divorce from Jessie!  Why wont his friends just let him get home to his wife?  (AU. No zombies. This work is not for profit. I just love the walking dead characters and enjoy writing about them for fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Way Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This romantic comedy is based on a story I read online a few years ago and saved on my computer to edit as a writing exercise, and I dug it up and made a bunch of my own changes and added more detail to make it a Caryl story! I want to give credit where its due, I think the original author's name was Peaches (cant remember the website. Anyway ENJOY!

After putting in close to 60 hours that past week at his and his older brother Merle‘s trucking company (Dixon Bros. Transports,) 40 year old Decatur, Georgia native Daryl Dixon decided it was time to start the weekend. It was a little past 6 on a Friday evening and he’d just finished calculating the week’s payroll by tallying up everyone’s hours and mileage and after authorizing the direct deposit transfers online, he’d locked up the office for the night. He headed out into the chilly, late December night and climbed into his black Ford F-150 truck and after turning up the heat, he tuned in to his favorite classic rock station and headed west toward the ATL.

It had been a long and hectic week for Daryl who normally only worked part time; but he’d worked full time that week plus OT since he didn’t have anyone to rush home to, as well as because Dixon Bros. Transports’ secretary, Tara, had been off all week. Merle was off that day as well and Daryl was so swamped with calls all afternoon that he’d skipped lunch, subsisting on beef jerky, candy bars and diet cokes all day. By closing time he was ravenous for a real meal, and he knew that the rush hour food specials offered at Ty’s Sport’s Bar and Lounge (the popular spot in downtown Atlanta where he was headed) would hit the spot. Ty’s was just as well known for its sexy, half naked waitresses as it was for its cheap happy hour drink specials, great pub food and southern fare menu.  
Daryl had been looking forward to going to Ty’s to unwind for the past couple of days. He knew that there was plenty of fun to be had once he got there, particularly since the place was owned by one of his best friends from Central Georgia State University, former Atlanta Lions Quarterback Tyreese Williams and his beautiful wife, Rosita. He’d also be meeting up with his older brother Merle and a few of their other good friends from ‘back in the day.’ He’d known Glenn Rhee and Theodore Douglass (aka T-Dogg) from college; Glenn had played baseball with Daryl and T-Dogg had been on the football team with Tyreese, and the four of them had shared the same dorm suite during freshman thru junior years until Daryl moved out unexpectedly after surprising them all by eloping just before senior year started with his girlfriend at the time.

  
The rest of their party would be rounded out by Abraham Ford, a good friend of Merle’s from his brief stint in the military, and Rick Grimes, a King County Sheriff’s Deputy, who’d been friends with the Dixon brothers since childhood. He’d grown up not too far from them and went hunting and fishing with them often. Finally, Rick’s crazy cousin Shane Walsh, a detective for the Atlanta P.D. was also expected to show up. He had spent so many summers with Rick’s family back when they were kids that he’d gotten to know Daryl and Merle quite well also and they’d all remained close over the years.  
Daryl was looking forward to seeing the guys, and knew there would be plenty of catching up to do since he hadn’t seen them in the past few months. He rarely got to hang out much since he’d gotten re-married that past September, and the last time they’d all been together was at the surprise baby shower that Rosita, Andrea (Merle’s wife), Lori (Shane’s wife), and Michonne (Rick’s wife) had thrown for Glenn’s wife Maggie that past summer at Ty and Rosita’s palatial estate in the upscale community of Alpharetta in the Atlanta suburbs.  


As usual on a Friday night during happy hour, Ty’s spacious parking lot was jam packed but Daryl lucked up and found a space around back. When he hopped out of his truck he could hear the loud southern blues music playing inside and could smell the delightful mingled aromas of Carolina style pulled pork barbecue, burgers on the grill, BBQ baby back ribs, fried fish and grilled chicken and he happily followed his nose toward the main entrance. As soon as he walked inside the crowded lobby area he noticed the festive Christmas decorations hanging everywhere. He nodded hello at Ty's mostly silent and intimidating looking, older brother Shumpert, who worked at the club as the head of security and before he could open his mouth to let the cute hostess stationed at the door know that he was there to meet some friends who'd already arrived, he heard someone squealing his name loudly and turned to receive a big bear hug from Sasha, Ty and Shumpert’s younger sister. Sasha had recently gotten engaged to Abraham, and Daryl had known her since she was a kid when she'd visit campus for Ty's football games along with with Shumpert and their parents. He hadn’t seen her in several years and was shocked to see her all grown up and he whistled under his breath; she’d grown up to be quite a looker. He was surprised to see her working there that night; last he’d heard she was living up in Savannah attending grad school. She explained that she was home for the holidays and only had one more semester to go before completing her Master‘s degree in Nursing Administration. While in town she’d be working at the restaurant to help out with the holiday crowd. She also let him know that her and Abe’s wedding was scheduled for a few weeks after her graduation in June and that his invitation would be in the mail in a few months. She then informed Daryl that the rest of the party had already arrived and led him straight to his old gang, who were housed in one of the spacious, curtained off party booths in the rear of the lounge.

  
As always it was a loud and fun filled reunion amongst the guys. Although they were now all in their late 30s and early 40s, they still acted like a bunch of rowdy college frat boys when they got together and the beer started flowing. Soon the trash talking and reminiscing commenced; after all they had all known each other quite well for the past 20 years. They all knew each other’s wives and families as well, patronized each others’ businesses (T-Dogg owned a gym and his wife Erin owned a beauty salon, Shane's wife Lori owned a day care, Abraham owned a Mercedes Benz dealership, Rick had a private eye agency on the side and his wife Michonne was a partner at her father’s law firm; Glenn owned a rapidly growing pizzeria restaurant chain and his wife Maggie ran her family’s veterinarian office, etc…) and they were all godfathers to each others kids.  
After a few hours of catching up, pigging out, drinking like fish, cheering on the home team on the big screen and eyeballing the curvy, half naked waitresses floating around (except for Sasha of course- Ty, Abe, and Shumpert would’ve killed anyone who dared to disrespect her by staring too long at her low cut Ty‘s Lounge waitress uniform top, tight jeans and sexy high heeled boots,) Daryl was ready to bounce. He’d stopped drinking hard liquor years ago but had indulged in a couple of light beers, and had eaten his fill of buffalo wings, mini crab cakes, baked macaroni and cheese, BBQ rib tips and burger sliders but was by that time getting quite hungry for something else. His beautiful wife Carol had traveled to visit her daughter down in Miami for the past week and had just arrived back at home that evening and he was looking forward to a passionate reunion with her. The plan to see his boys at Ty’s place was in the works for well over a week prior so he couldn’t renege but he was by that time impatient to get home to Carol. Hanging out with the fellows had helped him unwind from his busy work week, but all he could think about at that point was getting home to really relieve his stress in the bedroom.  
Carol had texted him not long after the game highlights came on, hinting that she couldn’t wait for him to get home. She then shocked he hell out of him by sending a provocative nude pic of herself only barely covered by the frothy bubbles of their jet spa bathtub. Daryl’s mouth gaped at the sexy pic and his dick got hard as a rock just from thinking about her petite frame and voluptuous curves hidden just under the bubbles. He hurriedly downed the last swallow of his beer and after repeatedly checking the time on his cell phone he let the guys know he‘d be heading on home and stood to say his goodbyes and shakes everyone‘s hand before leaving.

Daryl’s brother Merle and their friends had all noticed him repeatedly checking his phone and instinctively knew why he was so impatient to leave, and they honestly couldn’t blame him since he had a beautiful new wife to get home to, but of course they weren’t going to let him off the hook so easily. They loved busting each other’s balls, and Daryl’s balls were no exception, newlywed or not.

"So… about to head back the crib already, huh?" Shane asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face as he gave Daryl a friendly fist bump.

“Yeah man! I got a little ways to go so I wanna get on the road before its too late,” Daryl replied.

“The night‘s still young, bruh,” T-Dogg groaned in a disappointed tone. He loved Daryl like a brother and due to his busy schedule running his gym and managing his growing stable of personal training clients he had little time to socialize lately and had missed hanging out with him more than anyone.

“Yeah bro!” Glenn then exclaimed. “This party‘s just getting started! Why you rushing off so soon, man? Its only ten!”

Daryl knew where the conversation was going and prepared himself for the ribbing he was about to get. “I just wanna get on the road before these brews set in,” he lied. “I don’t want those Georgia state troopers on my ass once I start feeling more tipsy than I already am. Last thing I need is a DUI on my record. I do own a damn trucking company after all.”

“That’s right,” Merle chimed in. “We drive for a living. A DUI charge is some serious shit! Maybe you should head on out little brother! Damn shame you can’t handle two light beers! Damned troopers’ll probably be on yer’ ass in no time!” T-Dogg, Rick, Glenn and Abe to all exploded into laughter. It was ridiculous and they all knew it.

“The boys in blue have got better things to do than pull his scrawny ass over,” Shane said to Merle. “Plus he ate so I know he can handle that little bit of liquor!” He then directed his comments to Daryl. “I know a time when you could down a dozen tequila shots then drain the keg on an empty stomach and still drive everybody home without swerving once!”

Daryl shook his head and rolled his eyes. Shane ALWAYS over exaggerated everything, but he was referring to the days when Daryl had used to drink like a fish so in that case he wasn’t too far off the mark. “Man that was damn near 20 years ago!“ he exclaimed.

“What‘s that got to do with anything?”

“I haven’t drank like that in years and you know it!”

“Any excuse will do I guess, eh fellas?” Shane chuckled and they all laughed again.

“Yup! I think I know the real problem here,” T-Dogg interjected before taking a long swig of his Heineken.

“Yeah, me too!“ Glenn said with a laugh, helping himself to what was left of the platter of buffalo wings.

“Me three!“ Abe added before polishing off his rum and coke. “The new lady of the house must have his ass on a tight leash!” They all exploded into laughter just as Ty walked up, catching the tail end of Abe’s comment.

“The same leash you’re about to be on if my sister has her way,” Ty chimed in with a smirk directed at Abe. The guys all laughed again while shaking hands with Ty; even Abe- it was true after all. Sasha was sassy and bossy and already had Abraham wrapped tightly around her little finger, but they all knew Abe wouldn’t have it any other way.

Daryl hoped that with Ty joining their party and with Abe now being the topic at hand that he could finally make his getaway but Merle of course just wouldn’t let it ride.

“Tight leash is right! Awww… the poor bastard probably promised the Mouse he’d be home long before now!” Merle had been referring to Daryl’s wife Carol as ‘The Mouse’ since he met her because of her quiet, ’mousy’ disposition and petite stature. Despite seeming ‘mousy’ however he soon found that Carol could easily handle his sarcasm, vulgarity and his horrible potty mouth and usually had a sly comeback for him of her own in the wings so he loved her all the more for it. In fact, she thought the nickname was cute; Daryl hated it however.

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Shut the hell up, Merle! My wife ain’t no mouse and I ain’t on no leash, alright! I’ve just hung out with you bastards long enough for one night, that‘s all.”

“Oh please, you pussy whipped motherfucker!” Shane laughed. “Just call it what it is! We already know you’re rushing home just to get some ass from the Mrs., so cease and desist with the bullshit!“ Shane’s commentary caused them all to burst into laughter again; they were all tipsy as hell and everything said was hilarious to them, no matter how absurd. Surprisingly enough however even Daryl laughed right along with them at that one. Although inappropriate and vulgar as usual, Shane had hit the nail on the head.

“That’s right man, stop frontin! Just go! I know I’d be on my way home to get some my damn self if I wasn’t in the dog house! And I don’t even know what I did to piss my lady off!” T-Dogg exclaimed causing the rest to double over again. “But I bet I’ll be making up with her later on!”

Merle shook his head. “Me too T, me too! Andrea is still mad at me over something I did from over a week ago and I still don’t know why, but I‘m getting in those panties tonight!” he exclaimed before clinking his beer bottle with T-Dogg in a mock toast.

Rick then interjected, “And Daryl over here was free as bird and wouldn’t have had to ever deal with any of that dog house crap again, but he had to go and get hitched again and we all know that the new Mrs. Dixon already has his ass on a curfew. And that‘s just what he gets for tying the knot again!” They all laughed heartily again, except for Abe that time, who knew he‘d be the butt of their jokes once he got married to Sasha in a few months.

Tyreese then stood. “Daryl, you were my hero, getting all the free trim you wanted with no strings attached and now you’re trapped again by the ball and chain… just like the rest of us fools!” Ty laughed. “And you’re next in line, future brother-in-law!” he then added, punching Abe’s shoulder playfully causing the guys to laugh even more.

“Fuck all o' yall!” Daryl exclaimed playfully as his boys continued laughing and cracking remarks heartily at both his and now Abe’s expense. “I am happily re-married! And if you must know, yes, my wife IS the reason I gotta be getting on my way. She’s been out of town all week and I can’t wait to get home to her. So what if I‘m pussy whipped? I wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides, why the hell would I wanna stay in here with you limp pricks when I could be at home in bed with Carol? I’m not keeping her waiting another minute! Trust me when I say I got something worth rushing home to, so, I’ll just have to catch you clowns later,” he replied, giving them all the finger, to which they all laughed hysterically all over again. “Now are you fools still coming out to our place for New Years Eve or what?“ he asked. They all said they would and fist bumps, handshakes and hugs went around. Daryl then slipped Tyreese a crisp hundred dollar bill to cover his share of their group’s check and their waitresses tip, then he hurried out the door. 

He chuckled to himself as headed to his truck because he knew deep down that his brother and their friends meant no harm. They were still a little in shock about his getting remarried a few months back. They all thought he was a confirmed bachelor after his first marriage had ended so badly a couple of years ago. It had been a hard break up when he and his first wife Jessie divorced because they’d been together since college and it took him a long while to really get over her.  
\---------------------  
20 years ago...

Back at Central Georgia State University, Daryl was a Mechanical Engineering major, and an ‘All American’ prize winning member of the school’s baseball team. The former Jessie Anderson was a trust fund brat as well as a popular cheerleader and sorority debutante. She’d participated in a few local beauty pageants, had done some print ad modeling work and was even crowned Miss Central State during sophomore year and was highly sought out for dates by many guys on campus. Jessie was smart with a confident personality, very pretty with a body to die for, she had a closet full of designer clothes and shoes and she drove a cute red BMW convertible. She was also very spoiled unfortunately because her parents had a shit load of money and as such she had the reputation of being ‘high maintenance,’ but since she was so ‘hot’ the guys on campus didn’t care about that and more than half of them were dying to date her.

  
Daryl pursued her relentlessly and once she finally let him take her out he fell head over heels in love with her and spent many a night sneaking up to her bedroom in the sorority house just to go down on her (which he LOVED to do), and later so that they could have sex and was soon the envy of all of his friends. Jessie played the goody two shoes role for her parents but in reality she was a hot number who wanted it all the time and Daryl was more than happy to give it to her. He showered her with attention, and not to mention gifts (paid for by his meager work-student cafeteria job salary) and when he popped the question that following year, his skills in the bedroom were what made her say yes, and they eloped unbeknownst to all of their friends.

Once married, Jessie sought her parents’ blessing but they were furious about the elopement because they thought Daryl was only after their daughter’s multi-million dollar trust fund. They insisted that they get an annulment since she wasn’t pregnant, but the young lovers refused. They didn’t want to lose their daughter so they finally gave their blessing on the condition that Daryl would sign an agreement that he wouldn’t touch Jessie’s ten million dollar trust fund which she was set to receive on her 35th birthday. When he agreed with no questions asked, they were relieved and promised to help the pair financially as long as they both still graduated college.

  
Jessie’s parents were really unhappy about the marriage; mainly because they weren’t at all impressed with Daryl’s career plan of playing pro baseball, and were even less impressed with his backup plan of becoming a mechanic if he didn’t get drafted by the major league. An Engineering degree meant nothing to them; Jessie’s father Ewing came from a wealthy oil clan in Dallas, Texas and her mother Deanna came from a politician family from up north near Alexandria, Virginia somewhere and to them careers such as banking, business, medicine, politics and law were only guaranteed means for financial success in their society world. Jessie was the youngest of their five children, and they just didn’t approve of Daryl because he didn’t come from their upper crust background. Daryl’s family was from the wrong side of the tracks; his and Merle’s parents had both been uneducated laborers who’d died early from alcohol abuse.

The Anderson’s wanted their little girl to be happy however, and apparently Daryl made her very happy so they reluctantly splurged on a ten day honeymoon for the newlyweds in Hawaii. They also secured them an apartment off campus and paid their first few months rent since the dormitories at Central State didn’t have co-ed buildings and in their haste the lovebirds hadn’t thought of where they‘d be living after they eloped.

  
Once back from the honeymoon, it was VERY hard for Daryl & Jessie to concentrate on their classes. They were now legally man and wife, 20 years old and full of energy and passion for each other and as such were screwing like rabbits every night and day without thinking about using protection half the time and before they knew it Jessie got pregnant… with twins!

Jessie was devastated when she gained a bunch of weight almost immediately and got so sick that she had to take the rest of the school year off due to being placed on bed rest, and Daryl’s pro baseball dreams went out the window when he had to abandon the team and his full time student status in favor of securing both full time AND part time jobs to support his rapidly growing family because his new bride was so sick during her pregnancy that she couldn’t work. He was good with cars and motorcycles so his back up plan came in handy after all and he immediately began working full time with his older brother Merle and their cousin Axle at their uncle Dale’s body shop in nearby Marietta, and worked part time at the local Super Wal-Mart just to get the employee discount on household necessities and for groceries. Daryl remained in school however taking a class at a time and finally completed his Mechanical Engineering degree a bit later than he‘d initially planned. 

Jessie gave birth to their twins, daughter Darlynn Joy Dixon and son Dean Anderson Dixon. The babies were adorable, rarely ever cried and were the apples of their parents eyes. Jessie’s parents bought their precious grandbabies gifts every time they turned around, and set up hefty trust funds for their college education, and spoiled them even more than they had their own kids which was A LOT. Jessie got a lot of help with the kids from her older sisters and was finally able to return to school and graduated with her pre-law degree only two years late.

Even though times were tough, she and Daryl gave it their all but over the years the fact that they’d married so young and took on so many big responsibilities so soon took a toll on their relationship. Jessie was still very spoiled and high strung, and wanted all of Daryl’s attention like when they’d dated and first got married, but he had to work all of the time to put food on the table and keep a roof over their heads. He and Merle started a trucking business and although it was turning a profit, Jessie insisted he should just go work for her father and ‘finally make some real money’ which was an insult to him because he was his own man and had always taken care of her.

Jessie loved Daryl and her babies but after a few years the stay at home mom thing had gotten played out. She was beyond bored with being at home all day, doing laundry and baking pies and casseroles while gaining more and more weight, and she was sick of Daryl insisting that they couldn’t afford a maid, and his constant hints about wanting more kids. The last thing she wanted was to get pregnant again, and secretly got an IUD. She then hired a housekeeper part time and paid for the service from the money her parents gave her and in her newly freed up time she began dieting like a nut and worked out religiously to get her old figure back. Jessie had a plan and once back to her pre baby weight, she rewarded herself by splurging on a huge pair of triple DDD cup breast implants and a sexy new wardrobe, spending most of her and Daryl’s meager savings in the process. Daryl was LIVID over the surgery, and her selfish and reckless spending without consulting with him first (but he had to admit he grew to like the implants rather quickly.) He later calmed down when she informed him she’d scored a high paying paralegal position at the then Anthony Family Law Office. The kids were old enough for day care by that time and Jessie soon began taking her law school classes part time at nearby Woodbury College, and her parents happily footed most of the bill for her tuition since they knew her ‘worthless truck driver husband’ couldn’t afford it. Surprisingly, at that time the Anthony Family Law office was run by Mitchell Anthony, Esq., father of Michonne Anthony, Rick Grimes’ future wife. (Now the firm’s called Anthony-Grimes & Harrison-Dixon Law, and is headed by Mitchell Anthony’s eldest daughter Michonne Anthony-Grimes (Rick’s wife,) and her legal partner at the firm is her best friend from law school, Andrea Harrison-Dixon (Merle’s wife,) and both had known Daryl and the rest of the group for years.

Once Jessie started working, things improved financially for the pair but after purchasing a newer, larger home together while trying to juggle the costs of everyday life (and not to mention Jessie’s expensive tastes in clothes, shoes, spa treatments and jewelry) things were still tough to manage and so they still occasionally received additional financial assistance from Jessie’s parents, as well as from Daryl’s older brother Merle from time to time, until they were finally situated and could handle everything on their own comfortably, and had some money in the bank for once.

Jessie completed law school a few years later and took a position as a prosecuting attorney at the Woodbury court house; and was soon making the big bucks and making lots of connections due to her parent’s clout in the community. At the same time, Daryl and Merle turned their small trucking company into a big success by offering cross country delivery services to their growing clientele.

Unfortunately however Daryl’s frequent absences out of town for the business and his then growing drinking habit (due to his faltering marriage) only added to his jealousy and possessiveness over Jessie and her demanding and increasingly dissatisfied attitude didn’t help matters since she was often pursued by her male coworkers at the courthouse and at the Woodbury City Council office by the future ‘Governor’ himself (rich, pompous asshole, Phillip Blake, a Woodbury courthouse judge who constantly droned on and on of his plans to run for Governor at every opportunity and controlled Woodbury with an iron fist like it was his very own little kingdom. Blake pursued Jessie relentlessly (particularly because he loved busty blondes) and Jessie’s pretty face and ‘porn star’ worthy implants turned him on like no other woman he’d ever met and she soaked up his attention like a sponge. She didn’t neglect letting Daryl know about all of the rich men interested in her to make him even more jealous. Over time their bitter arguments stemming from his frequent absences, drinking habit and insecurity over her higher salary (and not to mention both their bouts with infidelity) had put up walls between them that didn’t automatically break down once he stopped drinking and their financial woes were far behind them.

After awhile they both came to the realization that they were only staying together for the twin’s sake and once they were about to head off to an expensive college preparatory boarding high school up north (funded by Jessie‘s parents of course,) Jessie asked Daryl for a divorce with joint custody. Daryl agreed with no contest and although he didn’t show it but he took the break up very hard, particularly since she got engaged to that asshole Phillip Blake of all people before the separation paper signatures were dry (much to the joy of Jessie‘s parents who LOVED Phillip and promised to vote for him whenever he finally ran for governor.) After their quickie divorce proceedings were finalized Jessie immediately married Blake (just before her trust fund money kicked in of course), and she and Daryl remained in contact only as co-parents and he said to himself that he‘d probably never marry again. After a couple months he started dating and met a few ladies to warm his bed, but hadn’t met anyone special enough to consider getting serious about until he met the former Carol Jenner two years later.  
Carol melted Daryl’s sad and disappointed heart with just one smile. And after getting to know her, Daryl knew he couldn’t let her slip away. He had once again found true love and hoped it would lead to a little passion too. Not only that, he had found himself a companion, which was very important to him at his age. At close to 40 he still had a VERY high sex drive and truly missed having a wife in his home and bed.

Carol was a little older, 44 in fact and widowed with an adult daughter, Sophia, who‘d recently gotten married and moved to Miami, Florida to start her new life with her handsome army officer husband, Ron. Sophia married Ron a few months before Carol met Daryl and had moved with him on base near Miami Beach. 

Once Sophia was gone, Carol missed her terribly because Sophia had been her life. Although she’d lost Sophia's dad, Dr. Edwin Jenner, in a tragic helicopter crash not long after Sophia turned two (Jenner had been an emergency medi-vac physician), Carol put her social life on hold until her daughter was almost an adult. She finally started dating a little again once Sophia was in high school. She went out with a few guys but no one she met could live up to her memory of her husband, who’d been a kind and generous provider as well as an affectionate lover during their brief marriage. After a few disappointments on the dating scene Carol resigned herself to being single. She regretted taking an early retirement that past year after working for 20 years as a pastry chef for a large, upscale catering firm in downtown Atlanta that specialized in gourmet wedding cakes and dessert tables because with her daughter gone she felt useless without her job needing her either. She grew quite depressed and resigned herself to sitting at home to grow old. She gained over 30 pounds, stopped wearing makeup, chopped her beautiful long auburn tinted hair off in favor of her short, natural gray curls and rarely left the house except to go to the grocery store, and began binge shopping online on eBay and the Home Shopping Network for things for the house. Glasses of boxed wine and anything chocolate along with Netflix, Lifetime and the Turner Classic Movies channels soon became her best friends as she neglected calling her old girlfriends or traveling, only looking forward to her daughter‘s occasional visits home.

Finally Carol’s sister Karen and her best friend Jacqui had an intervention and made it their business to get the once beautiful and fun loving Carol back out into the world. They told her she was too young and too pretty to be dressing like she was going to a funeral everyday, and that her beloved Jenner wouldn’t want her to be moping around sad. They told her she was lucky to be retired at 44 with her house and car paid off and getting a retirement check as well as Jenner’s hefty physician’s insurance policy money and his generous military pension to boot for the rest of her days plus social security too in a few more years, and reiterated that Sophia hadn’t left because she didn’t need her anymore, it was because she’d raised her right and she’d turned out to be a wonderful young woman with her own life to live and so did she. After much encouragement, coaxing and finally some tough love, Carol took their advice and stopped moping, and decided to start living again. She wasn’t even 45 yet! The party wasn’t over by a long shot. She joined a local gym and hired the owner as her personal trainer (coincidentally it was her best friend Jacqui’s brother T-Dogg) and took on a part time job doing what she loved most, baking, and decided that the next man she met who was nice, she’d give him a chance.  
\------------------------------------------  
Carol met Daryl at her new job of all places, Country Queen Market’s bakery counter. Daryl remained in Decatur after his divorce but sold his house, opting for a small condo with a nice view of the lake. He only rarely went to the Country Queen grocery store because there were two much closer to his condo and the Dixon Bros. Transport’s main office, but after laying his eyes on Carol, he was more than glad he happened to stop by there one evening to pick up something for dinner and some dessert after driving a long out of state haul, and he soon became a regular shopper there in hopes of seeing her again. A professional baker by trade, Carol made gourmet cookies and cupcakes, and decorated birthday, baby shower and other special event cakes at Country Queen to have something to do on the weekends. A few men who patronized the store had had their eye on Carol since she’d started working there a few months prior, mainly because she had a friendly demeanor, a curvy bod and a pretty face, but once Daryl became a frequent regular at her counter, he swept their prized conquest off her feet. 

Daryl's shy smile, good looks, and his southern gentlemanly manner won Carol over before long and they began to date casually, then exclusively. Nothing extravagant at first; just a few movie dates & dinners out at local restaurants. They then began inviting each other to their homes and cooked for each other. Daryl never made a move on her or even tried to kiss her at first for that matter. The closest he got to her was after their third home date. He got a very long, very warm hug from her before they parted. Her petite, curvy body was softer than he could’ve imagined and he’d loved the feeling. He was long overdue to get laid since he’d broken up with the last woman he’d met online, and Carol looked and felt too good to him in her tight skirt that hugged her hips and her sexy high heeled pumps that showed off her shapely legs. She always smelled delicious and Daryl wanted a taste of her very badly. However, he knew he had to bide his time with her. 

It wasn't too long before other things about Carol won him over as well. Besides the fact that Carol was possibly the sweetest woman he had ever met, there was his overwhelmingly intense physical attraction to her (and she didn’t need implants by a long shot, he was happy to observe.) She was very down-to-earth, very generous and considerate, and had a great sense of humor despite the somewhat sad longing he’d noticed in her pretty blue eyes. He also found her to be playful and affectionate yet very old fashioned. They liked a lot of the same things, including traveling, old movies and all kinds of music.  
Daryl loved spending time with Carol. She was sexy and sweet and while they were out on dates he’d secretly take candid snapshots of her with his cell phone. Once back at home, he’d gaze at the pics and fantasize about all of the things he wanted to do to her sexually and frequently daydreamed about kissing her all over, then going down on her before letting her ride him on his recliner chair. He felt like a teenager again when he’d often wake up sweating profusely from his illicit dreams of her during his long lonely nights out on the road in one of his 18 wheeler trucks on a cross country haul but he didn’t dare reveal his true feelings yet. She seemed very fragile and old fashioned concerning sex, especially when she revealed shyly that she hadn’t been intimate with anyone since her husband died close to 20 years ago.

Carol wanted him badly as well however. She didn’t know how to explain her feelings for Daryl Dixon and she was falling for him fast. TOO FAST! She was very attracted to him and often caught herself gazing at the outline of his cock in his snug fitting jeans, khaki slacks or the work pants he wore when working on his trucks, and hoped he hadn’t noticed her openly staring at his impressive ’dick print.’ She loved how much of a gentleman he was however, but she had strong sexual needs that had been at bay for so long they were beginning to overpower her normally laid back, ladylike persona. Carol felt an overwhelming urge to jump on him half the time but hid it well! Her husband had been the only man she’d been with sexually and that had been so long ago so over the years she resorted to pleasuring herself with the soothing jets in her spa tub, her hand held shower head and had recently shocked herself by recently purchasing a ’rabbit’ vibrator at her best friend Jacqui’s “Bedroom Kandi” sex toy party. She told herself that if she ever got married again, her sex life had to be good again, and she had a feeling that Daryl Dixon wouldn’t disappoint her in that department simply by the way he looked at her and even by how he ate his food, which she couldn’t help but notice. She began fantasizing more and more about what sex with Daryl would be like and damn near wore the motor out of her vibrator.

Unfortunately for her, Daryl never came on to her too strongly. She started dressing a bit more provocatively, showing a little leg and lots of cleavage when they spent time together and wore her sweetest, most expensive perfumes yet he still didn’t do anything more than stare at her more frequently.  
She just didn't understand it. Maybe he was just trying to be a gentleman but she wasn't sure and it all started making her very nervous and she hoped she wasn’t losing him before she got him. She began to think that she still had a lot of weight to lose and that that might be the problem.  
When she’d married her husband years ago she’d been a sexy, young thing with a curvy size 5/6 figure and her husband had showered her with adoration, even more so after giving birth to Sophia. She hoped her recent weight gain wasn’t a turn off to Daryl. At 44 she had a few more curves on her petite frame because of age and the excess weight she’d gained from being depressed that past year, but she was working on it by using the treadmill at T-Dogg’s gym a few times a week.

Daryl on the other hand was close to six feet tall with a ripped, muscular frame. He’d played baseball in high school and college and had worked hard for years as a mechanic and big rig driver and later started his own trucking firm with his brother and still worked on motorcycles and other machines occasionally so he still looked great. 

One evening, Daryl went over to Carol’s for dinner and as usual, it was delicious. Carol was part Italian, and she’d prepared her grandmother’s Sicilian style lasagne recipe, his favorite, and they’d polished off close to two bottles of red wine with it. The wine had Carol feeling very tipsy and not to mention horny as hell and she soon grew so hot for him that she just couldn’t take it anymore. She knew it was time to make the first move. They had planned to watch a movie after dinner so, ‘why not take a shot?’ she reasoned. The fireplace was raging and it was a very romantic and cozy atmosphere in her large, club style basement. They were just settling down to watch the movie when he slid his arm around her and began caressing her shoulder on the large sectional couch. His hand then slipped and he accidentally caressed her breast. His dick stiffened almost painfully at the sensation and he apologized profusely while sliding away from her while desperately trying to hide his raging hard on.

Carol moved away from him with an odd look.

“I‘m sorry Carol,” he began.

"Daryl..." She whimpered, looking like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong, darlin‘?" he asked, hoping that touching her breast hadn’t upset her to the point of tears. It really had been an accident. 

"Nothing. And that's the problem.” 

Daryl looked at her with confusion. "I don't understand," he said. 

“I’m starting to wonder if you’re either scared to touch me or just don’t want to," she said. 

He was about to let her know just how much he wanted to touch her but he decided to let her finish without interrupting.  
"Now I know you think I'm sweet and a nice lady… and I am… but I’m human too and I have needs... needs long overdue to be attended to.“ She then chuckled to herself and looked away. “A vibrator can only do so much, ya know,“ she then added with a laugh. She was shocked at her own boldness, but bolstered it by downing the last of the second bottle of wine; ‘nothing like ‘liquid courage’ to get things off your chest,’ she thought to herself. 

Daryl WAS NOT expecting that. How could he tell this sweet, innocent looking lady that he all he’d been thinking about since he’d arrived at her house that evening was pulling her panties off, and burying his head between her thighs, and that he had to jerk off like a teenager every other night just to get some sleep whenever he looked at his secret stash of pics of her or thought about her naked.

Since he didn’t reply she went on. "I get it. You like me but you’re just not attracted to me sexually," Carol said sadly. "I had a bad feeling that was the case but I can’t say I don’t understand. I saw a couple of old pics of your ex-wife at your place the last time I was there and I couldn’t help noticing that she looked like a runway model back in the day… and still does even AFTER giving birth to twins! When you two split a few years ago she was still in much better shape than I am now. I guess you’re too much of a gentleman to just tell me that I’m too old and too fat for you." 

Daryl's eyes got big. "Noooo!" he said. "It's not that at all. Nothing’s wrong with your age… and your body‘s GREAT.”

"Sure…" Carol replied, unconvinced.

“Carol, I’m dead serious.”

“You think that my body looks great?” she asked sarcastically. “Daryl I’m 44, not 24. Ive been working on it but I'm still at least 20 pounds overweight, and at my height that’s not great,” she moaned. “My tits are less than perky anymore, my hips are outta control and my thighs are huge okay!”

"I like your tits and your hips are womanly and sexy. And thick thighs make good earmuffs,“ he said with a smirk. “Nothing wrong with that on a cold night.”

“Oh!” Carol replied with a surprised smile and blushed as she really thought about what he’d said and what it meant.

“Carol I mean it. Your body is great. You’re beautiful inside and out and I love you just the way you are.”

“You love me?” she whispered.

“Yes, I do.”

“I LOVE you too! And I LOVE your body, too,“ she whispered. “I was just scared to tell you. I thought it was too soon and I didn’t want to be too forward.”

They stared at each other a long time then Daryl gently pulled her face toward his and they shared a soft, romantic kiss.

“I love you,“ he replied then looked at her with a smile. “You have no idea of the thoughts I’ve been having about you lately.”

Carol smiled with a sigh of relief. "Then why haven't you said anything or tried anything with me?" she asked. 

"Because even though I feel like one most days, I'm not just some horny teenager! I’m a southern gentleman… well most of the time anyway,” he chuckled. “I just didn’t want to come on too strong too fast, especially after what you told me about not being with anyone since your husband passed." 

"I’ll always have love in my heart for him but I have moved on. Its just been a very long time since a man has made me feel like a woman should," Carol said in a low tone with a sad look in her eyes. “I have to admit, I’ve missed being intimate with someone very much. Then here I was falling in love with you and I thought you weren't even attracted to me.”

"I am... Trust me..." Daryl said shaking his head. "I lie in bed at night wondering what your body feels like… and tastes like," he admitted. 

Carol easily read between the lines. ‘Have I got surprise for him!‘ She gave him a naughty smile then boldly rested her hand on his crotch. 

"I want you…," she then said softly, “tonight.”

“I want you tonight too…,” he sighed. “But I also want to be with you too, in a relationship I mean.”

“We already are,” she murmured. They shared another kiss as she caressed his crotch and she felt his cock grow bigger and harder inside his jeans. Daryl let out a low groan. He had been trying to keep his hard-on at bay and he was doing fine up until her next surprisingly bold move. Carol unzipped his fly then reached inside his boxer briefs. Daryl gasped in shock as her small, soft hand stroked his cock. Carol then pulled it out and began to caress and squeeze it gently. It was long and thick and she stared in awe at its length and girth. It felt very heavy in her hands and she gazed down at it hungrily and she immediately got down on her knees between his legs and began kissing it tenderly.

Daryl stared down at her in astonishment as she gently kissed the tip again and again then lovingly licked his entire shaft up and down a few times before circling it with the tip of her tongue before taking the head between her soft lips. It had been a long time and she was out of practice but Daryl thought she was doing GREAT. He moaned as then she took in as much of it as she could fit inside her mouth. She then closed her lips around it and began to slowly suck him in and out. Daryl placed his hand on the top of her head and groaned his pleasure. She’d quickly gotten back into the swing of how it was to be done, and Daryl’s loud, pleasurable grunts and moans let her know that she was doing him right. Carol bobbed her head as she sucked him off. Her erotic act was turning her on, and she moaned because her pussy began bubbling over as she greedily sucked his cock. Finally, Daryl pulled her off of him. “Carol, please,” he groaned, panting hard from the restraint he’d shown.

Carol gave him a surprised look and asked, "What’s the matter?" 

"You were about to make me cum!" Daryl groaned.

“Daryl… I’m so embarrassed! I just wanted to show you how much I really want you. You must think I’m dirty for doing that. I feel like an old fool!”

Daryl took her hand and kissed it tenderly. “Carol, look at me,“ he replied, and when she did, he smiled at her warmly. "Please don’t feel embarrassed. Its not that I didn’t want you to… I just didn’t want to cum too fast!“ he laughed. “And I meant it when I said I want to be with you, so lets take our time and enjoy tonight. Its just the beginning and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Carol smiled and kissed him softly. "Ok."

“C'mere,“ Daryl murmured as he took her into his arms. He held her face with his hands and softly kissed her lips.

The kiss took her breath away and her lips parted to allow his tongue inside her mouth, where it remained a long time, and they took their time savoring each other's heated kisses.

Daryl's hands slowly crept down and boldly cupped her breasts while they kissed. He’d been waiting for months to get his hands on them and he groaned into her mouth as his large, strong hands caressed and squeezed them right through her silk blouse. He slid his hands underneath to rub her nipples through her lacy bra, making her moan. He broke their passionate kiss and looked down into her striking blue eyes. It took every drop of his strength and gentlemanly restraint to refrain from ravaging her right then and there.

"I want you to take every stitch of your clothes off," he whispered. “Please… I need to see all of you… now!”

“You want to go up to my bedroom? We’ll be more comfortable up there,” she offered in a flirtatious tone. “I have a big, soft queen sized canopy bed.”

“No woman, I want you now!“ he murmured in an impatient tone that surprised her as well as turned her on.

“What happened to us taking our time?” she asked demurely with a laugh.

“I changed my mind! I can’t wait any longer,” he replied.

“Well alright!“ Carol responded with surprise but did as he asked, pulling her top over her head and tossing it onto the floor, then she slowly removed her skirt revealing her matching powder blue lace bra and panty set as well as her thigh high black stockings and garters.

“Leave the pumps and the nylons on, please…” Daryl murmured as he ripped his own clothes off. Carol shook her head ‘ok’ as she stared at his bulky muscular frame with lust as she laid back shyly on her wide sectional couch.

Daryl’s manhood was still rock hard and throbbing and the sight of Carol’s half nude body had him in a trance. He stared at her sexy legs in the garters, stockings and pumps. “You’re so gorgeous,“ he moaned as he immediately laid down on top of her and his hard muscles sank into her soft, supple flesh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took in her sweet scent. Her perfume was driving him wild. After kissing and then gently sucking on her neck he moved down to her breasts. He unhooked her bra’s front hook then stared at them hungrily before squeezing and caressing them possessively. He then began covering them with soft, wet kisses, making her nipples grow stiff. Daryl held her breasts in his hands as he kissed and licked them greedily before sucking on one and then the other of her nipples for so long that it made her body tremble and before long she was whimpering softly with need.

“Daryl… that feels so good… don’t stop…” she moaned while he devoured her breasts. “Please!“ After awhile she slid her hand between her legs and touched herself because his attention to her stiff, sensitive nipples had set her pussy on fire.

He knew just what she needed however and he was eager to give it to her. He gently removed her hand and tenderly kissed her fingertips and could feel her wetness and smell her arousal on them. He groaned loudly because her scent was turning him on and he had been dying to taste her for months. He trailed his tongue down her belly and repeatedly flicked it inside her navel before kneeling down on the floor in front of her then grabbed her by her hips and pulled her up to the edge of the couch. He pulled her panties down her legs and off and heard her gasp of surprise when he pulled her legs over his strong shoulders as he held her thighs open wide. He inhaled her aroused womanly scent and his dick throbbed with need. Daryl caressed her pussy with his fingertips then slowly slid two of his long fingers inside her dripping wetness, making her moan out loud. She felt hot to his touch, and the feeling of her nectar drenching his fingertips as he slowly worked them in and out made him want to taste it so he greedily licked them clean. “Mmmm…” he moaned out loud, making her blush

“Please…,” she begged and he pressed so many soft kisses against her clit that she lost count. He then flicked his long tongue across it again and again, making her shake and moan.

Daryl then slowly pushed his long tongue deep inside her wetness and swirled it in slow circles before gently sucking on her clit, making her cry out loudly from the pleasure. He absolutely LOVED eating pussy and hadn’t done it in months. “Mmmm... youre so sweet...“ he moaned loudly, savoring her flavor as his long tongue slithered in and out.

“Aaahhhhhh… That feels so good!“ Carol squealed from the intense, unexpected pleasure of his long, thick tongue plunging inside her wetness. “Ooohhh!! Don’t stop!” she gasped as her body trembled uncontrollably as he devoured her, bringing her endless pleasure.

Daryl just kept on licking her clit from side to side then worked his long tongue back inside to extract every drop of her nectar all while she moaned and played in his hair and caressed his ears.

“Oooh… Daryl its been soooo longgg! Mmmm!!! Don’t stop! Please .. I-I’m about to cum! Pleaseeeee!“ she begged while thrusting her hips in an upward motion.

“Cum for me darlin‘,” he groaned between greedy licks.

His neatly trimmed mustache was tickling her pussy like crazy, and she felt faint as he then closed his mouth over her, gently nibbling and suckling her clit until her orgasm hit. "O-o-ohhh... Daryl… Y-YES-SS-S! Righttt therrreeee!! Daryllll!" she stammered, shaking uncontrollably as her deeply intense climax overtook her. Every muscle in her body tensed up as the dam broke and she laid there quivering as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. The last time she’d cum from having her pussy eaten was MANY years prior when her husband had done it for her before he passed away. He’d loved pleasing her in that way and was very good at it, always bringing her to climax whenever he went down on her but she hadn’t remembered it EVER feeling that damned good. Her body was shaking and she just couldn’t stop.

Daryl couldn’t believe he’d made her cum that hard just from licking on her a little bit because he was NOWHERE NEAR finished. He spread her thighs open even wider and his long, greedy tongue kept going because he knew another, even more intense orgasm wouldn’t be far behind the first if he kept it up, which he did.  
Carol moaned loudly while holding his head in place as his long tongue lashed her swollen clit until she came again. That time she squealed so loudly when her climax hit she knew she’d probably awakened her neighbors but she couldn’t have cared less as she erupted into multiple orgasms. She was breathing heavily and could barely move and Daryl watched her for a few minutes with a proud grin then lightly touched her face. 

Carol felt dizzy and weak but smiled as Daryl climbed back up onto the couch with her. He sat beside her and pulled her close, then began softly kissing her neck until she recuperated and began kissing him back. She then gazed down at his dick. It was still standing at attention and she knew he desperately needed relief too and boldly climbed onto his lap facing him. Daryl moaned something about a condom into her mouth and she gave him a second to grab one from his wallet and as soon as it was in hand she grasped his stiff, swollen shaft and stroked it a few times before slowly sliding it onto his cock. She then mounted herself onto it while kissing him passionately. She was so wet and she gasped in shock from the feeling of her tight, soaking wet pussy sliding onto it down to his balls in one slow, fluid move. She hadn’t screwed anyone in years so she fit him like a glove and she moaned loudly from the pleasure of being filled after going so long without.

Daryl groaned because he felt light headed from the pleasure as she began riding him slowly, sucking him deep inside her wetness. He gazed into her eyes and she smiled before kissing him again and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back twice; in fact he knew he was gonna explode any minute and so he used a lot of restraint to not really get wild inside her. He knew it had been a long time since she’d had sex so he just let her dictate her own speed of riding him. But finally he just couldn’t take anymore because he needed to get off badly. The pleasure was too much for him to handle and he broke their passion filled kiss. “I need you,“ he grunted as he grabbed onto her hips to hold her in place on top of him then suddenly began pumping his hips in an upward motion with strong, steady thrusts. Carol let out a low moan from deep within and he buried his face in her cleavage as he went faster and faster, and before long, he was pumping into her wetness like a freight train.

Carol threw back her head and cried out as her pussy contracted again and again on his cock. His dick head was stroking her g-spot and another powerful orgasm overcame her within seconds, exploding deep within her core. Daryl kept pumping however and before long he let go, and he never felt so much pleasure as they professed their love again and again.

Once recuperated he again looked Carol in her eyes. All he saw was her love for him reflected there. For him, it was a wrap. One time and he was hopelessly in love and totally whipped. He hoped she felt the same. 

As if to answer his question in his mind, Carol sat up beside him and whispered it had been the best she’d ever had.

That was over a year ago. They’d gotten married that past fall, after a whirlwind courtship and loved spending time together. Daryl sold his condo and moved into Carol’s house since it was already paid for and had more than enough room for when their blended family visited. He cut his hours at the office in half and stopped transporting cross country hauls by hiring a few more men to help out with the loads, and only took local jobs a few days a week because his baby couldn’t sleep without him by her side. Merle didn’t mind picking up the slack at the office since Andrea worked so much at the law practice during the week anyway.

Carol continued working at Country Queen Market part time, and took frequent getaways with Jacqui and Karen as well as visited Sophia often so she didn't mind Daryl going on hunting trips with Merle and going to Ty’s lounge or the strip club with his friends from time to time as long as he came home and took care of her. Daryl just smiled when his friends got on his case about leaving them to rush home to his new wife. He knew what he had waiting on him there. Just before he pulled off the Ty’s parking lot he sent Carol a text letting her know he was on his way home. That was where his heart was!  
The End


End file.
